Next generation communication system selects a multi-node or a multi-cell cooperative method to obtain maximum efficiency with a limited resource. The method has a superior performance than a case that each node does not cooperate with each other by working as an independent base station (BS, Node-B, eNode-B, AP etc.).
FIG. 1 is a diagram for showing an example of a multi-node system in a next generation system.
Referring to FIG. 1, one base station controller manages the transmission/reception of all nodes and each node is working as a part of antenna group of one base station. Hence, the above mentioned system can be seen as a distributed antenna system (DAS), which forms a huge cell.
Unlike FIG. 1, if each of the nodes has an individual base station controller or a cell ID (identifier) and the individual base station controller controls a scheduling and a handover for each of the nodes, this may be called a multi-cell system. If the multi-cell system is configured in a manner of being duplicated according to a coverage, the above mentioned is called a multi-tier network.
FIG. 2 is a diagram for showing an example of a multi-cell system configured with a multi-tier network in a next generation communication system.
Referring to FIG. 2, in case that a CSG (closed subscriber group) terminal only supportive of CSG node, for instance, a CSG pico eNB or a CSG femto eNB, is operated in a multi-tier network, the corresponding CSG node may give a very strong interference to a terminal, which is not a CSG terminal existed in the corresponding coverage, i.e., an OSG (open subscriber group) terminal.
The present invention proposes an effective method of eliminating interference from a terminal receiving the interference from a plurality of nodes or a plurality of base stations in the aforementioned multi-node or the multi-cell system.